NaruHina: Lovesick?
by ThaRamenPLS
Summary: Old and sad feelings are coming back, but whats the cause? And who will help Naruto to serve his little problem? NaruHina mostly Humor and Romance. Rated T to be safe! Fluff in later chapters maybe.
1. Chapter 1

Hey folks,  
this is my very first fanfiction. I have to say that my english is not very good at all, simply because its not my native language! Sorry! I did my best to correct mistakes and grammer issues, if you find something please let me knoe! It will be a multi chapter story btw.  
This is the first chapter!

Summary:  
Naruto knew that his life lacked something, something very important. But he didn't even wanted to face that problem right now, he had other things to take care about. What happens if you have a lovesick blonde having no clue what to do, when it comes to love matters, an evil demon and a shy girl? Will the hero succeed with a bit of help? But than again who would be the best person to help him with his problem?  
NaruHina Humor/Romance

_Disclaimer_: I do NOT own any Naruto character or other names/places out of the Manga or Anime. All characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto

**Lovesick? Better ask a doc, but who?**

_"Nnngh-..." _

The sun just raised over the village hidden in the leaves, it's early sunrays dipping the world in a deep shade of yellow and orange tones. Due to natures will to bring the warmth and light into every angle and corner, the light of course, didn't spare the windows and with that the apartment of the slowly awaking boy. He knew from the minute he placed his bed in this area of the room that it had probably been a bad idea, since the massive window front was directly opposite of his sleeping place. Too bad that he was not only too lazy to move his bed lately, he also was way too busy with his current and very special (you might even call it unique, for a Ninja) training. Of course he had protested, he even had an argument (sort of) with her, but Tsunade insisted that he would have to do this.

"It'll be fun, she said. You'll learn a lot, even dancing... Tch crap" - murmuring into his pillow he turned around, desperately trying to avoid the sun from laughing directly into his face. Needless to say that there was no use fighting mother nature herself, even the great Naruto Uzumaki couldn't defeat or shut off the sun. It's not like he didn't tried to, no, but even his brightest repertoire of insults and swearing couldn't keep the damn bright center of the solar system from doing its job. BUT we're leaving the topic!

His annoyance only grew when he remembered what a joyful task was waiting for him today. Yep, we're speaking about political education lessons.  
His absolute favorite! Now now, don't get that wrong, he would do almost everything to become Hokage (I said ALMOST), but politics are just not his forte and would never be... Sure his new 'soon to be Hokage' training wasn't just about school education: he was cursed to visit Kohonas dancing academy, had to take lessons in social manners, especially eating manners were his weakness and so he had to go to the Hokage residence once a weak and receive very personal lessons in this matter. Well, free and good food isn't something that bad, right? There was just one point about this and this little thing about who his teacher was, made it a living hell for Naruto. Hiashi wasn't even that cold or stand-offish, like Naruto had expected him to be, no he was downright scary. His glare could and probably even had killed thousands of brave and strong Shinobi. There was NO way Naruto could afford to fail this lessons, because that would mean Hiashi fails as a teacher AND that, my dear readers, would be more than just unhealthy for the blonde.  
Besides the sun, Naruto had a second and maybe even worse morning enemy. We all know that time is one of the leading physical strengths, ruling every living being and every atom in the universe. You can't just stop time from running...God how much he wished he could right now! His eyes mustered the green numbers on his alarm lazily, waiting for the 8:59 to change into a nine followed by two zeros and the sound that would come with them!  
For a moment it seemed like he mastered to dominate time.  
_"If I keep my eyes shut the problem isn't even there, datteba..."_ - his thoughts were instantly cut off by the noisy alarm. His eyelids flew open again, his anger growing, all he wanted was sleep! _"Fucking perfect, great, all I wanted was a bit peace, ya know!"_- with that he grabbed the hated object in his hand, pushing the big red button on top to make it shut up. It wasn't working. With a growl the alarm received the deserved punishment and hit the wall to his right with a loud 'whack'. Little scattered pieces fell on the dark polished wooden floor of his new apartment. He wouldn't even try to get to sleep again, he was already sitting anyway. His eyelids feeling like they had to lift the burden of the world, eyes hurting a bit, he slowly got up to take his everyday shower. A ritual that he had to perform to snap out of his half asleep state. Turning on the water he let out another sigh, it was the same thing every day. Getting up, taking a shower, brushing his teeth and take his breakfast. It became his routine, something he could do with his eyes shut. Well, it took him several days to get used to his new apartment, when it came to walking around the rooms without using the ability of sight. He shook his head while getting out of the shower, it was definitely not his flat that caused this kind of state he was in for several weeks now, was it? It bored him, more rooms, having a kitchen, a living room and a sleeping room. He had everything he needed, but it lacked something. Something that makes home, home. A place you're happy to arrive after a hard day, filled with work, constant arguments and disputes. He knew this feeling, ever since he could remember it had felt like this.

It was lonely

He'd love to say that it wasn't loneliness that he felt in his own home. He avoided these kind of thoughts. It always made him sad, mainly because it was a bit different from what he understood under this simple word: _loneliness.  
_His body felt numb and tired, he let his head fell forward into the warm stream of water, his two arms supporting his weight by pushing his hands against the cool glass of the shower cabin. His lips mold into a small smirk.  
The silence hanging in the bathroom like the air of a hot summer day with high humidity. The noise of the water cutting threw it like a knife through butter, but the water wasn't the only thing being noisy.  
_"I'm not even really lonely so why has it to feel like this?!"_ - opening his eyes he slowly turned the water off, opened the door and took the first towel he found.  
_"I'll just get going now, the earlier I'm outta here, the earlier it stops hurtin"_ - he nodded to his thoughts. Since he never needed a massive amount of time with some sort of styling, he was now forced to make his next move.  
"I think I will go and get some Ichirakus for breakfast, just for a change" - he told himself. His smile coming back, ramen would always lift his mood.  
He took his clothes and started getting dressed. He began jumping in direction to his bathroom on one leg, because the other one was stuck in his orange pants. Finally reaching his destination he grabbed his toothbrush. Erasing that, what the most would call morning breath, he walked from room to room closing the windows. He never wasted this three minutes and since he was about to leave, he better checked if everything was locked. You can't be too careful!  
But with every checked window his enthusiasm slowly faded.

**"Yo, brat! Your self-pity mumbling won't help! So shut up or do somethin 'bout it!" **- The fox let a deep chuckle out.  
**"Ya still didn't figured it out, right? Your little problem..." **

"What do you want, mh? It's not like I wanna deal with your sarcasm right now" - Naruto mentally hissed back, that damn fox never shut up.

**"No need to get angry kid! But it's so obvious, it hurts! **

Naruto didn't reply. He just continued getting ready. Sitting down to put on his black shoes he felt his temper rising again, the demon knew how to piss him.  
Our favorite Ninja was just about to leave, the door almost shut when...

**"Haha BRAT, I can't believe you didn't figure it out yet. Well, let me help ya.  
It's simple: You're lovesick! And letting yourself go won't change that!" **- The evil smirk never left Kyuubis features, while he slowly vanished into the dark cage.

Naruto stood outside, frozen. The door clicked shut.  
Why did he get up again?

_That was chapter 1. I hope you like it, rev. please and let me know IF I should continue writing or not._

_Greetings!_


	2. Chapter 2

Good evening everyone, here is ch. 2... a bit longer than the first one. I also tried to make it more easy to read for you! I hope that worked :)

Like before: I do not own naruto or any other charcter/place/name coming from Masashi Kishimoto!

"..." normal speaking

**"..."** Kyuubi speaking (in narutos mind of course!)

_'...' _thoughts

**_Chapter 2:_**

He mentally repeated Kyuubis sentence. Over and over again. Right now he wasn't sure if the demon was just making fun of him, or if his problem really included feelings like that. What if that damn fox was right?  
Shaking his head he snapped out of his gaze, remembering what he had to do today. _'I can't afford listening to his stupidity all day...'_  
He locked the door and jumped off, his destination in mind, he could already smell it, a nice and fresh miso-ramen! _'That's what I need! A good meal and everything is gonna be nice again.' _  
Although his thoughts nearly convinced him, a little bit he did know that this theme was going to come back again.

**-The Hokage tower-**

"Tsunade-sama, I'm afraid that we will have to change plans today, concerning Narutos political education lessons."

"I thought Shikamaru was already familiar with the procedure, it was like this for weeks now, so why the sudden change, Shizune?" - Tsunade folded her hands, her elbows resting on the massive, wooden desk.  
Her chin placed on them.

"Well, I just received a letter from the Nara compound, it seems that he got ill. Something about a dinner with a friends from Suna, maybe a food poisoning. I'm not sure but it said, it is troublesome."  
- Shizune was a bit worried, she knew that face, Tsunade hated surprises! It was even worse since everything worked out for such a long time now.

The fifth Hokage slowly got up and looked outside the window. Letting out an annoyed sigh, she turned around. The solution already in her mind. Now, she even allowed herself to smirk, the person she had in mind would be actually happy to spend time with the knucklehead.  
"I think I got the perfect replacement for that lazy Nara, she is perfectly suited for this anyway." - Tsunades tone tried to hide something, but Shizune wasn't sure what or why.

"And who would that be, Hokage-sama?"

"Hinata Hyuuga. Contact Hiashi, tell him that she got a new task for now. Let's see if she can handle Naruto on her own." - Content with herself she turned around, smiling somehow cheaply at her assistant.

"Hai. I will summon Hinata right away!" - With that Shizune left the Hokage office, leaving Tsunade and her thoughts alone.

_'Maybe that will get the gakis thoughts together, he's becoming slow, hell even lazy! '_ The blonde haired woman rubbed her temples, continuing with the sheer endless amount of paperwork. According to her, the devil himself caused her 'paper disaster', not even Pain would use such devilish tools to break her! She'd defiantly not miss this part of her job!

**-The Hyuuga compound-**

The three knocks on her door nearly made her jump from her chair, she was just brushing her long dark hair. The raven color holding a hint of blue in it. It was something she enjoyed doing and she often drifted  
into her own little world, shutting her surroundings away, just like right now.

"Hinata, it's me. May I enter, or are you busy?" - Hiashi hadn't even mentioned his name, he never did. His voice was something Hinata would remember and recognize anywhere.

"O-of course, f-father!" - The shy girl mentally kicked herself for stuttering in front of him, she almost got rid of that, but it would come back as soon as she would get nervous. It was even worse with another person...  
Her father slowly entered the room, the walls were painted in a very light sky blue tone, giving the room a bright and friendly atmosphere. Only one wall was covered in a darker shade of color. Purple, her favorite.  
The bed placed against that wall, facing the big window and her balcony. Her bedside wall also got two doors, one for her bathroom and one for her walk-in wardrobe. Needless to say that there was still plenty of room left. She just wasn't a person going with every new trend.  
Hiashi waited a short moment before speaking again, getting all attention from his daughter, without having to ask.

"It looks like they are running out of tutors, they want you to replace one of them temporarily." - He spoke without looking up from the messenger scroll, he held in his hands, eyeing the information a second time.

"Demo, father. What do I have to teach? I-I mean I'm not sure If I'm suited for that." - It was rare that something like that happened.  
The most people she knew only had to recover after hard missions, they almost never got ill.

"According to this scroll you are going to teach political matters. You are starting today. It shouldn't be a big challenge." - He rolled the scroll up while talking, ignoring the slightly confused look on Hinatas face.  
He turned around, walking towards the door, not making any unnecessary noise. From far away it probably looked like he was floating on his high attitude...

"You better hurry a bit, they want you to arrive in one hour!"

"Y-yes, I'll leave in 20 minutes." - The dark haired girl knew she had to say something. He always expected an answer. Hiashi then left the room without any further attempt to say anything.  
Knowing who her 'student' would be. It bothered him only a little bit, maybe he was sorry for her, it was hard enough to teach him table manners, but politics?

**-With Naruto-**

The ramen stand was just around the corner, so he slowed down. His stomach let out a growl, he really needed food, now! He pushed the fabric aside that prevent privacy while eating. The delicious smell of his favorite dish filling his nostrils. He inhaled deeply before taking his regular seat. No need to greet with words, his stomach settled that with another growl.

"Sounds like someone needs a meal,...ne Naruto" - Ayame wasn't too surprised by Naruto sitting there before lunchtime.

"Oh hehe, yeah I'm starving ya know!"

"I see, I see. The usual?"

"HA you bet! But you can make two right away please, I had nothin till now." - He grabbed a pair of chopsticks and the free glass of water you get with every meal at the Ramen restaurant.

Ayame instantly started to prepare the toppings for Ichirakus best customer, calling out the order into the kitchen to the her father. Of course Teuchi recognized the typical order.

"AH Naruto how are you today?" - Teuchi called back, in order to greet Naruto.

"Oi, old man I'm OK. I guess. this whole learning thing is really annoying, they're not giving me any missions, that sucks! I'm going to run outta money because of that!" - Naruto frowned, he had to pay the rent soon.

Since three months he hadn't received any missions, so he was living on his savings. _'Darn! How was this suppose to work anyway?! I can't even buy sweets anymore...I'll speak to Baa-chan today'  
_Trying to figure out what to say when he met the Hokage, without sounding greedy, he brought the water to his lips. Hesitating a moment, because all he could think of was: _'I need more money'_ or _'without a mission I'll end on the streets!' _- Not really elegant... He shrugged it off and took a sip from the refreshing liquid.

**"Hey kid, you forgot about me?! Don't forget my magazines! It gets boring in here without any action..."**

Naruto sat frozen on his stool, his jacket sopping wet. He had crushed the glass in his hand and the rest of water in his mouth, found its way out of his nose. His eyebrow twitching he slowly placed his still shaking hand on the counter. That stupid fox. He could clearly hear Kyuubis snickers in his mind. The genin hated having these non-sense arguments with him, but it was the foxes hobby to contaminate the poor boys mind with his utter bullshit.

"The HELL are you saying?! No way I'm buying you THAT kinda stuff again"

**"Why not brat? You wanna say that your stupid budget cutback will include my amusement?"**

"Wah... Your amusement? Ehh you're just a god damn pervert, can't you just shut up for a little longer than 10 minutes?"

**"Nope" **

**"And by the way, it was 14 minutes since we left your flat, ...dumbass"**

"Arghh you know exactly what I meant, Bastard! I'm not buying you that stuff, so cut it out! You're worse than Ero-sennin and Kakashi-sensei together...

**"Ah I remember, HEHE, why don't you ask your perverted sensei? He sure got enough of those things to share..."**

"...Just what the heck is wrong with you? Now stop bothering me, I can't change that we're running out of money!"

**"Idiot get your facts right! YOU are running out of money..."**

Naruto mentally let out a long sigh. This was just so annoying and his only hope was to be through this education thing as soon as possible. No money, no missions, the irritating demon and way too much free time.

"And what should I do about all this right now? I need to do this! It's important, cause I'll be one step closer to become Hokage, dattebayo!"

**"Well, pretty hell-bent on this whole 'accomplish my dream' thing, aren't we? Don't forget that I have to share this body and mind with you as well. You're letting yourself go!"**

"Duh, and now!? firstly it wasn't my idea to share MY body with you, or MY mind and secondly it is none of your business what I do in my free time..."

**"You're just playing the dumb one now, right? I'm telling you do spend time with people again! Since months I'm forced to watch you hanging over books and scrolls or doing your training..."**

**"And don't think you can fool me kid! I know that you're all self-pity about being alone again."**

Naruto was slowly losing his temper again, he'd just forgot about that painful feeling this morning. How much he wished to beat up that fox for bringing it up again.  
The best thing was to block the demon out of his mind for now, but of curse Kyuubi had to give him some good advice before he was blocked out.

**"You baka, know what the best thing for ya would be? A girlfriend, get yourself a mate and you'll see th..." **

_' I'm not alone!'_

"Naruto, are you all right? You're looking sick." - Ayames voice came through again after he had blocked the demon out. "You spaced out after you crushed that glass."  
He finally noticed Teuchi standing next to his daughter, giving him a questioning look.

"Uhh um, sorry 'bout that. No need to worry, I'm alright!"

"Naruto, If you're short on money you can repay us later, if you want to! You're too young to worry about this kind of problems." - With that Teuchi placed a steaming bowl of the delicious dish in front of Naruto.

The boy didn't have to think about this twice. He answered the Ramen cooks smile with one of his trademark smirks, parted the chopsticks and pulled the bowl close.

" Itadakimasu!"

He inhaled the first bowl at eye watering speed. Blink and you would have missed it. While eating he was chatting with the two behind the counter about his current situation, but it seemed that he would just have to go through it. After finishing his second bowl he got up and left. Wandering through the streets, he passed by a new Ninja tools shop. Glancing inside he sweat dropped, everything in there was way too expensive for him right now. _'Damn it!'_. But watching was free, so he went inside to find himself in the holy grail of equipment. His eyes wandering over the endless assortment, from special kunais up to swords and shuriken, they had everything. Even custom made orders could be handed in. Like a 5 year old in a toy store, Naruto totally forgot about his real destination he was originally heading to.

**-With Hinata-**

Hinata left a bit earlier than she actually had to, she wanted to take a little detour. Nothing in mind, the shy girl left the family compound and walked towards the park. Knowing that there was plenty of time, she could take a relaxed walk and get her thoughts free. Like always there was a certain person in her mind, a person that seems to be so close but at the same time, unreachable for her.  
The sky was blue, only with a few clouds. The light breeze letting her long hair wave slightly as she walked. The village seemed alive again, kids playing, shops rebuilt and refund, weekly markets with merchants selling everything from fruits and vegetables to clothes or toys. These little things made her smile. It was astonishing how fast the village had been rebuilt, especially during the war! Everyone helped to bring the place back that they all called home.  
It sure was a romantic sight right now and Hinata went in awe, as she saw a couple taking a walk together, holding hands and laughing. Her genuine smile growing a bit. _'Maybe I can walk with him like that one day'  
_Blushing a little, she set down into the ankle high grass and leaned against an oak. One of the very few trees that survived the fatal attack caused by Pain. It was surprisingly comfortable under that tree and unfortunately comfort leads to relaxation, which often ends in sleep. She just couldn't resist the overwhelming feeling of fatigue...

_*a bit later*_

She could hear someone calling her name. She had no clue who, but it was a familiar voice.  
"Hinata, c'mon girl wake up!" - it was a slight commanding tone in the female voice. She had defiantly heard that voice before. her eyes fluttered open, as she brought her hand up to her mouth to hide the little yawn that escaped her. She had to blink twice before her vision came clear again.  
The pink haired girl kneeling in front of her smiled.

"So now that you're up again Hinata, you can tell me why you're sleeping in the park..." - there was a bit of confusion in Sakuras voice, after all it's rare to find a Hyuuga sleeping in the park, on the floor.

"I feel asleep?" - The dark haired girl was a bit confused as well. Naps can be a bad thing!

"Yeah, I mean why would you sit here otherwise?"

I took Hinatas brain a bit to get into working again, but when it did, it hit her like a ton of bricks!

"Oh uh, this is bad! How late is it Sakura-chan?"

"9:50 am I think. Why? Do you have ..." - Sakura raised her index finger and closed her eyes in a 'letmeguess' matter of way, but couldn't finish her sentence before Hinata ran off.

"GOMEN SAKURA-CHAN, I HAVE TO GO!" Hinata called out, well for her normally soft tone.

"...a date?" - Sakura looked a bit dumbfounded as she stood alone in the Park, watching the blur that was Hinata disappear behind a corner.

**-With Naruto-**

Fascinated he let his fingers run over the silver metal. It was a beautiful piece of craftsmanship. A Katana, that had caught his attention, with a price tag that would make even Kakuzu cry.  
His excitement was interrupted by the door being slammed open and a kids voice booming through the whole shop.

"Mommy, LOOK! Let's go in there, kay?"

"Not now Hiroto! You know that your dad is going to worry if we lose even more time."

"But it's just 5 minutes, please?" - The kid had a high voice and knew how to use it...in an annoying way.

"A no, is a no young man! Don't make such a scene, you can go here later." - With that the mother grabbed the boys hand and pulled him out of the store

"BUT MOM! We still have time, that's so not fair!"

"It's almost 10 o'clock Hiroto, if you behave nice now we can get you an ice on the way back, OK?

The boy hesitated a moment before answering cheerful.

"Yay, ice cream" - He freed himself out of his mothers grip and ran out of the shop as quickly as he came in. His mother giving the shop owner an apologetic smile before she left as well.

Naruto had nearly dropped the sword he was holding. _'It almost 10' _He swirled around and asked the shop owner for the time. Of course the man repeated what the woman had told her son.

_'Ohh shit, I'm going to be late again'_

As quickly and careful as he could, he placed the weapon back into the show case and dashed out of the store. He was quick, so quick that the shop owner wished the closing door a nice day.  
He ran as fast as he could, now it came handy that he had so much free time. He knew all shortcuts in the rebuilt village. _'I can still make it!'  
_It didn't took him long before he saw the building over the over rooftops. Almost there, just two more streets to go. he came around a corner and ran directly into a person coming out of a little alleyway.  
his forehead hid something hard and it made a painful smacking noise. He sat upright again and rubbed the sore spot. Even if this also half his fault he wanted to give that person a good piece of his mind!  
Before he could start his rant, the other person spoke up.

"Gomen-nasai, I didn't mean to run into you like that I..." - Naruto looked up, he had recognized that voice immediately, he almost felt bad now for what he wanted to say.

"Hinata! I'm sorry, hope you're alright!" - he quickly helped her up.

"N-naruto-kun! Ah I- I I'm alright." - She blushed and felt a bit weird for reacting like this again.

"I'd like to chat Hinata, but I'm short on time. Sorry for that! Maybe I can treat you something later to make it good!" - He gave her a wide smile before jumping on the roof, that was safer than running like that in the streets. Hinatas blush had increased by 10. _'T-treat to make it g-good?'_ It sounded almost like a date. She finally noticed that she was alone again and snapped out of her gaze. She had to hurry too.

Just a minute later she was on her way upstairs. She walked now, it was already bad being late, but rushing into the Hokages office wasn't a good idea either.

"Ah Hinata, Tsunade-sama should be waiting already." - Shizune greeted, with a welcoming smile.

"Hai"

Hinata finally arrived at the door and was about to knock when she heard an argument going on...a rather loud one.

"But obaa-chan it's just two minutes, I can't see why that is so bad?" - Narutos voice was a bit whiny.

"It doesn't matter Naruto, too late is too late! - Tsunade obviously grew angry with the teenager, considering her rising voice.

Hinata couldn't help but listen _'Naruto-kun is here too?' _

It seemed like he said something wrong, because suddenly there was a big crash, making Hinata back off a little.

"YOU BAKA! DO YOU REALLY THINK THAT THE HOKAGE CAN AFFORD TO BE LATE!?..." - Tsunades voice was filled with rage

Without any further to listen Hinata sat onto the couch around the corner, waiting for the door to open.

"N-no" - came Narutos squeaked reply. He looked terrified, pulling on his collar he looked at the desk, a big hole in it showed that he took that argument too far.

Tsunade sat down again. High blood pressure isn't healthy and she knew that.

"Ok Naruto, Shikamaru is ill, so you'll..."

"...get a day off?" - Naruto asked with anticipation.

Tsunade gave him a death glare, that made Hiashis look like a funny joke.

"No gaki, you'll get a new tutor for now. You can go now, she'll be there any minute."

"Uhm Ok, Obaa-chan" - he turned around to leave.

"How often do I have to tell you to stop calling me OLD?!"

"See ya later" - he picked up his pace.

"Don't push your luck, Naruto!" - But before the book she'd thrown at him could made contact with his head, the door was closed and Naruto safe.

Standing outside of the office he let out a breath of relieve. Maybe he should stop teasing her...  
He shoved his hands into his pockets and went directly to the little library where he usually did his research. He opened the door and like Tsunade said, there was no one. _'That lazy ass Shikamaru, probably watching clouds'_. he sat down and waited for his new teacher. _'Seems like she's late too'_

Meanwhile Hinata stood in the Hokages office, a bit afraid that she would also be yelled at, she apologized for being late right away.  
Tsunade only quickly told her what she had to do, since it wasn't a really hard task. And faster than Hinata could think she was already looking for the library room, she didn't even know that there was one now.  
She looked at the door, the letters library written in gold on the wood. knocking three time she waited a second before entering.

"Hello...? Oh N-naruto-kun! What are y-you doing here?" - How much she wanted to be swallowed by the ground right now. She couldn't help it. Her blush coming out of embarrassment.

"Oi, Hinata. the same question goes for you as well." - he grinned back.

"I-it's not nice t-to answer a question with a c-counter question, Naruto-kun" - She tried to make it sound like she was teasing him a bit, without much succses it sounded way more forced than it should have.

"Uhm. I didn't mean to be rude, sorry Hinata and to answer your question, I'm waiting for my tutor. Shikamaru got ill or whatever and they got me a replacement...You don't know who it is?"

Hinata looked a bit puzzled. It made sense now, Tsunades smirking and her little chuckle when she left the room. Naruto would be her student.

"Oh, I guess t-that I'll be your new tutor" - Hinata spoke barley above hearing level, but Naruto got what she said.

"Hehe, well as long as you won't teach like Shikamaru. He gave me books and started staring at the ceiling..." - pouted Naruto.

Hinata giggled quietly as she sat opposite of him in one elegant move.

"Don't worry Naruto-kun, I won't do that" - Surprised that she didn't even stuttered once she gave him a quick gaze. He looked quite enthusiastic right now. _'I will do my best for you Naruto, to help you with coming closer to your dream'_

"W-we should start now I guess, the earlier were done the earlier y-you can leave." - She smiled but hide her eyes from him, if she would look into his azure blue eyes she would just get lost in her little dream world again. Or faint.

"Cool, you start since you are the teacher here, hehe" - His was laugh filling the room and gave Hinata the confidence for this.

She got up to pick a good book from one of the shelves. Finally having some cover she touched her burning cheeks, closed her eyes for a second and calmed herself down. _'I can't let Naruto down with this! I will do my best to be useful!'_

At the same time, Naruto sat on his chair, his head resting on one hand. This was defiantly going to be better than before. _'And I like her smile'_. He blushed a little bit as he caught himself thinking about her and before he had his thoughts back on studying, Hinata sat down again.

"Let's start with something easy, Naruto-kun..."

That was ch.2 hope you liked it. Review if you want to and tell me what I should improve! I may also need more time with the next chapter, because School is a bit annoying right now.

**Words:  
**Gomen (nasai): Sorry  
Demo: but  
Itadakimasu: Something you say before you start eating, but it also means Enjoy your meal.  
Hai: yes (formal)  
Baka: idiot  
Gaki: 'rascal' (more or less)

Hiroto is a normal jap. name...

Greetings =D


End file.
